The Suite Life Reunion
by riva-dancer777
Summary: 7 years later characters reunite, secrets still being revealed and twists and turns through the magic of the Suite Life. I know the first chapter is a bit cheesy but the rest is really good...
1. Chapter 1

The Suite Life reunion

DC: I do not own any of this!

It has been 7 years since everyone graduated and went to college. During that time Moesby and Tutwiller are happily married, London has built a new reputation with now becoming the head of her own charity for donating the newest fashion designed by London herself (she originally made this for Bailey because she considers her poor) and Cody and Bailey are now engaged (Yay).

But not everyone has been happy,  
>Bailey was struck with family tragedy when her granny passed away and had to move back to Kettlecorn to grieve with her family the Picketts have lost all of their money trying to cover for Grannys funeral,<br>Cody has missed Bailey like crazy and is trying to also deal with his job which is an ambassador for one of the biggest companies in the world,  
>Zack (who I forgot about until now) has been unheard of since Maya dumped him just days before the graduation ceremony has become poor and had to sell everything except for his clothes and food and other nessesities and is staying with Woody and Addison he later finds out from Woody that Maya is moving back to America with her new boyfriend a multimillionaire, Zack is devastated and goes into his friends backyard and starts screaming and breaking plants and statues to get rid of his anger.<p>

Each one of the people involved in the graduation received a letter in the mail, The Seven Seas high class of 2011 reunion in Los Angeles in one week. Each one is surprised, excited and nervous at the same time.

Woody gives Zack the letter and says that he is getting ready to pack and leave. At first Zack does not want to go as seeing Maya there with another guy will just make him even more heart broken, let alone a MULTIMILLIONARE! Woody said that he insists and will do his best to get everything he owned back. Zack in the end chose to go but seeing Maya might make him remember the horrid day and possibly make him go crazy. He chose that risk.

Cody receives the invitation to the reunion and immediantly has chosen to go. He calls Bailey saying that he is going to the reunion. Bailey then says back to him that she can't go because of the cost to fly to Los Angeles from Kansas they can't afford. Cody says that he will pay for the ticket and hotel room in Los Angeles. Bailey and Cody are also going to the graduation.

London was hard at work when she received the invitation, as said before she is a completely changed person since the graduation so she chooses to go.

So everyone is attending the reunion.

Bailey and Cody both touchdown in Los Angeles and gave eachother a kiss. They catch up on what has been happening and how their lives have been. Zack, Woody and Addison are on the plane about to touchdown in Los Angeles from Miami when Woody spots... Maya walking down the plane back to her seat.

'Do not look to your right,' Woody says to Zack

'Why?' Zack replied

'I can't tell you. You'll be glad you didn't,'

'Speaking that I am looking to my right while I am talking to you, you idiot. I gotta pee'

Zack gets up to go to the bathroom when he spots Maya walking the other direction.

'Zack ?' Maya says shockingly.

'Maya ?' Zack replies.

'You live in Miami now,'

'Yeah I live with Woody and Addison now'

'Let me guess Mum kicked you out'

'Yeah'

The plane starts to hit turbulence. The turbulence gets harder and harder. Zack and Maya are having trouble to get to their seats.

'Ladies and Gentlemen we are right now going through turbulence, please remain calm and assume the brace position' The pilot calls.

With Woody asleep Zack can't get back to his seat. He looks out a window and he sees that the plane is about to crash then, Maya trips over his foot over the seat and opening one of the emergency exits. The plane gets faster and Maya's body is halfway out of the plane. Zack steps in and tries to save her but is having trouble holding on.

'Maya I'm sorry, I'm sorry' Zack screams.

'Sorry isn't going to do if you kill me, no wonder I dumped you!' Maya screams back.

Zack standing there heartbroken now confused whether he should let go or pull her into the plane to safety.

Tune in to see what happens to Maya, Zack and the plane...


	2. Chapter 2

'What you didn't dump me because I was dumb, you dumped me because you couldn't handle a long distance relationship' Zack shouted angrily at Maya.

'Well if you hate me why are you holding on?' Maya shouts back

'Because I like you'

'What like, like me?'

Zack was unsure what he was going to say next so uncomfortablely says

'No, No just as friends' Maya knew that Zack wasn't 100% sure but she knew that he definitely like her as a friend.

The plane touches down in Los Angeles. Cody and Bailey standing there in shock near the gate with a very tall muscular man. He seemed so familiar. Zack helps Maya on to the plane and walk of along with Woody and Addison. When Zack sees Cody and Bailey he starts running towards them but Maya is running towards the very tall man.

'Cory!' Maya shouts in delight to the very tall muscular man. The gang find out that this is Mayas boyfriend.

'Maya... you're dating a millionaire?' Bailey asks

'Yes I am... we met in the peace core in Chad while I was there. Then he went back to America to work and we have kept in contact ever since' Maya replies. She and Cory (the millionaire boyfriend) share a passionate kiss. But the kiss is then cut short when Cory receives all of these text messages. Zack then runs out of the terminal with a tear rolling down his face. Cody and Bailey wait behind for a few minutes while Woody and Addison try catch up to him.

Cody is telling Bailey about the hotel they will be staying at and they walk out the terminal into a hire car on the way to the hotel. Soon as they get into the hotel room they notice that everyone else at Seven Seas High is staying at the same hotel. While talking about their wedding in a few months there is a knock at their door. It's London.

'Congratulations on the engagement. I honestly was shocked when Cody popped the question.' London says

'Yeah me too' Bailey replied.

'But I am mainly here to talk to Bailey. On behalf of the Tipton's we have generously given you $10,000 to spend on your needs in Kettlecorn'

'Thanks London. But you didn't have to do that'

'Yes I did. Your family is in deep debt'

'I know but London you didn't have to...'

'Shhh, shhh, shhh. I must go bye lovebirds' London then leaves. Both excited for tonight they start to talk about the night.

'So... can I see your outfit you will be wearing?' Cody asked.

'Not yet sweetie' Bailey replies.

'Well no matter what you wear you will always be beautiful'

The two kiss passionately of the lips.

Meanwhile back at the airport. Zack is sitting on a bench, feeling depressed when Woody and Addison walk up to him.

'Maya huh?' Woody asked.

'Yep' Zack replied.

'Look just be excited for tonight, okay'

'She called me dumb and stupid'

'Well...'

'Let's just go to the hotel get ready and have a good time'

'Okay'

The ballroom door opens to show the reunion party all set up. Cody and Bailey walk (or should I say waltz) in to the ballroom with excitement. Woody and Addison walk in holding hands and Maya is being carried in by Cory who then puts her down when they reach the ballroom. Maya then laughs then she kisses him on the cheek. Zack who followed them to the ballroom is standing there in sadness and showing a bit of jealousy. Cory leaves to go get a drink while leaving his phone on the table. Maya is watching his phone beep with all the messages he has been receiving.

'Hi Maya' says Zack who scares her

'Hey Zack, how's life' Maya replies.

'Well life threatening, surprisingly'

'Yeah, wow you really do care about me'

The two were about to kiss when Zack stops her.

'What were we about to do? You have a millionaire to smooch' Zack says in shock

'Oh yeah... I gotta go' Maya replies and runs off with Cory's phone, desperately wanting to know why he is getting all of these text messages. Is phone was getting louder and louder, and then it starts ringing...

'What is he hiding?' Maya whispers to herself.

'Hey Maya' says Bailey walking up to see her along with London.

'Hey, I heard that you and Cody are engaged' Maya replies

'Yeah it was very exciting'

'I bet. Cory says he is just not ready to get hitched... hey where is your engagement ring?'

'Not important... but with you and Cory, well when it happens it happens'

'Yeah you're right. Well I think it will probably never happen'

'Oh don't give up... why would you say that?' Maya showed Bailey, Cory's phone receiving text after text, call after call.

'Did you check the phone?' London suggested

'No. That's rude' Maya replies.

'Well. It's either that or... JUST CHECK THE PHONE'

Maya checks Cory's phone and she receives a shock. She reads the texts aloud to Bailey and London

'Lilly, hey babe? Marlee, hey whatcha doin now? Chanel, when is our date on Tuesday?' Maya continues to read the texts out loud until Cory arrives...

'Babe, what are you doing with my phone?' Cory asks Maya...

Tune in... Will Maya dump the MILLIONARE CHEATER? AND A CAILEY TWIST YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey babe? When is our date?' Maya screams at Cory.

'Yeah. Now you notice' Cory sternly replies.

'I can't believe you cheated on me with hundreds of girls'

'Err, not hundreds... 526'

What Maya didn't know is that Zack was watching on.

'Yeah and your 'business trips' are to go see your girlfriends in Minnesota, Alabama, and Colorado... I mean who does that! This relationship is over forever! I can't believe I was this dumb' Maya finishes shouting at Cory when he rudely says...

'Yeah and you're not as pretty as you think you are...' Cory starts laughing at Maya when she started to cry. Then Zack runs across the ballroom and tries to protect Maya.

'Hey you stop that' Zack screams at Cory.

'Oh, I'm sorry, you wanna make it personal... hey you're the dude to saved Mayas life!' Cory says back

'H-h- how did you know that'

'Oh boy did you make a mistake' Cory was about to punch Zack when, Zack punches him. They both start fighting. After Zack kicks Cory off the ground, Cory called someone on his phone the security company arrive with the police.

'Did you forget that I am a MILLIONARE? I got the world wrapped around my finger...' Cory whispers to Zack. The police carry Zack out of the ballroom with Zack resisting with all of his might.

'Zack... Zack' it was Maya shouting at the top of her lungs and running, trying to catch up to the guards. They were too fast for her...

A song comes on; it was a slow dance song. Cody and Bailey start slow dancing when Cody notices...

'Bailey, where is your engagement ring?' Cody asks. The music stops...

What will happen to Cody and Bailey... is Bailey cheating on Cody... find out soon. I PROMISE MORE CAILEY!

'Cody you don't understand...' Bailey says.

'You're cheating on me aren't you' Cody replies. The two are both starting to cry.

'No seriously you don't understand'

'I loved you like no one else did but now you have another man that loves you more'

'No Cody seriously I'm not cheating'

'Oh. So this is going to be Paris all over again'

'No its not'

'You shut up. If you wanted to end this relationship why didn't you just say so...?'

'Cody you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't let that slip away'

'Yeah right you liar'

'Cody, I love you'

'Yeah that's what I thought...' Cody shouted. Everyone went silent at Cody's last comment. Cody leaves the ballroom in tears leaving Bailey standing there crying like she has lost everything. She runs out to chase Cody. Bailey the more she cried the more she had trouble running, she started walking, then she stood there feeling like she couldn't move, she was finding it hard to breathe with all the pain that circulated around her body.

Maya was standing there feeling like she was going to collapse watching her now ex-boyfriend flirt with other girls. She felt guilty and considered reconciling with Zack. She ran to try find the holding cell that the security guards had placed Zack.

After 4 hours she finds Zack sitting alone, his tuxedo torn and ripped and he had a scar across his cheek and a bruise on his arm from the police gripping him. Zack looking down to the ground looked depressed and hopeless almost half asleep when Maya comes up to his holding cell.

'Zack' she says quietly.

'Why are you here?' Zack replies in anger.

'Look all those years ago, I made a huge mistake'

'What was it, dating me?'

'No, dumping you' Maya was sad and depressed after the night that shes had so without hesitation she decided to finally make up on the mistake she made years ago.

'Will you... well... you wanna go out again... cause you know when I saw you and... you saved my life... I know that you have the feelings I want in a guy and I couldn't go out with you because of that 500 time weasel... so what do you say'

Zack was still mad at Maya for dumping him all those years ago and calling him stupid. So all though still confused he said...

'No. You should have known that doofus' tensions if you didn;t dump me this never would've happened. You are the dumb one here and you seem like you get everything your way. Well now its time you get something you don't want. Look I do like you but this is what you deserve. Im sorry I cant' Maya was shocked at Zacks decision and started to cry.

While during the same time Cody was stationed in the middle of Los Angeles in pain, while Bailey is on the floor in the hallway near the ballroom screaming...

'We didn't have enough money... why, why, why?

TUNE IN... WILL EVERYTHING SOLVE ITSELF OR WILL BE TURNED AROUND


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait... my internet was down for a couple of weeks**

_Quick Recap: So the class of 2010 or 2011 I don't know what year they graduated but the gang from the suite life are in los Angeles for a reunion, zack is still not over Maya and when she caught her millionaire boyfriend cheating on her zack goes to protect her but ends up in a holding cell Maya considers and asks zack to get back together with her but zack says no. Cody and bailey are engaged and after slow dancing together Cody notices that bailey isn't wearing her engagement ring and Cody runs away to somewhere in los Angeles while bailey is lying on the floor in the hallway of the ballroom in pain..._

Maya is shocked on what Zack just said to her.  
>(You should have known that doofus' tensions if you didn;t dump me this never would've happened. You are the dumb one here and you seem like you get everything your way. Well now its time you get something you don't want.). She keeps playing the flashback in her head but she did notice when Zack said that he liked her, but she didn't know what he meant by that. When she walks out of the holding cell police see her and mistake her for a criminal that escaped.<p>

'Excuse me Miss, you know you were in the holding cell for a reason' the police officer said.

'Sir, you don't understand I am not a criminal!' Maya replies.

'Yeah thats what they all say'

'But'

'It doesn't matter now get back in the cell'

Maya, with mascara smudged all over her face, hair a mess, broken hearted walks back to the holding cell and sits next to Zack. Maya and Zack turn heads and towards each other. Maya and Zack awkwardly smile at each other...

Cody is in the middle of Los Angeles and walks up to a strange man...  
>'Broken hearted?' Cody asks the man.<p>

'Yeah' the man replies.

'What happened to you...'

'My ex-wife cheated on me and took the kids and the home and... well... now im here... homeless... unloved... trainwreck...' The strange man starts sobbing and shows Cody a picture.

'This is me, my wife, my girls Ashley and Rihanna and our dog Rover' the strange man starts to cry even more.

'Excuse me if I am impolite but how old are you...' Cody asks the strange man.

'I'm 56... in the photo I'm 38, my ex-wife was 37, Ashley was 4 and Rihanna was 2,'

'Well I found my fiancé not wearing her engagement ring, while we were slow dancing at our high school reunion...' then the strange man realising that he was only in his 20s gave him some words of advice.

'Look young man, you're only young I mean you have so much life left in you... you can't just through your life away when it gets bad that's called stupidity... look go and straight the whole thing out and make yourself happy and not like... well me' the strange man then smiles and Cody realising he was right starts to smile too.

'Thanks... oh my bad I didn't catch your name' Cody asks

'Is Herv... short for Hervey' the strange man replies.

'I gotta say you are quite wise...'

Back at the holding cell Maya is pouring her eyes out while Zack is sitting in the same cell as Maya but with his head down.

'Worst day ever... this is total karma!' Maya screams. She starts feeling someone pat her back. She realises that Zack is trying to comfort her.

'Look, just relax, it will get better' Zack quietly says. Maya starts sitting up straight and faces Zack and Zack cleans her face and gets rid of all of the smudged mascara and their eyes meet... they both get closer together... they were about to kiss when Zack stops it.

'What were we doing?' Zack says in shock.

'I don't know?' Maya replies. There was an awkward silence between the two...

'Oh my... wow...' Zack says to himself.

Cody is leaving the strange man (Herv) when he sees Woody in a taxi. Woody gets out of the taxi with shocking news...

'Bailey's unconscious!' Woody screams to Cody.

'WHAT?' Cody replies back screaming.

Poor Bailey what will happen to her... Will Maya and Zack fall for each other (again)... Find out soon!

**Feel free to review... I don't mind if you want to what do you think is going to happen next? And how do you think the story is going?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Because I'm a nice person I would like to give an extra special shout out to __**Lady Alice101**__, can i say u are an __**AMAZING WRITER! **__I read one of your stories a week ago (I was up till midnight reading it) and I was stuck on what to do for this chapter and she PMed me and helped me a bit. And to all the other people reading I hope you like it so far._

Cody was a still as a statue. He couldn't believe the news that Woody had just told him...

'Bailey... UNCONSCIOUS, WHAT HAPPENED' Cody asked in fear now starting to panic that he might lose his fiancé forever.

'I don't know what happened. I was going to the bathroom and she was lying on the floor.' Woody replied talking as fast as he could, still in shock from what he had seen.

'Did you give her CPR?'

'Errrrrrr...'

'Did you' Cody was starting to get angry is voice sounded like a dog growling. Woody knew this wasn't a good sign.

'In my defence I thought she was asleep' Woody replied back to Cody, he was very quiet and he was expecting the anger that Cody was going to give back to him.

'YOU IDIOT. SHE COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY THE TIME YOU NOTICED!' Cody was furious Bailey could now be history.

'But then I noticed she wasn't breathing so I called 911 and came to get you... HAPPY' Woody was scared, he thought Cody was going to throw a punch but he asked Woody where she was.

'So where is she now?'

'At the hospital next door'

'There was a hospital next door from where we are... right now'

'Yeah didn't you notice' After Woody was finished talking Cody ran with all of his power and might to the hospital to be beside Bailey on what possibly could be her last moments of being a human.

Meanwhile in the holding cell Maya was playing with some string she found on the floor and Zack was picking his dead finger skin (I know it's gross but guys like Zack do do that kind of stuff, don't they?). They haven't been this bored since sitting in Tutwillers history class for 3 hours on fairy tales, when Zack looked up and he saw someone familiar.

'Hi, I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick. I'm here to pick up Zack' OMG Maddie came to pick him up, Zack jumped that the amazement at a good friend has arrived.

'Maddie? What are you doing here?' Zack asked, you could hear the joyment in his voice when he saw her.

'Well your mum was busy but lucky I was in L.A so I came' Maddie replied she was so excited to see Zack.

'Wow... I can't believe it'

'Do you know what I can't believe... that you were living in your best friends house in Florida cause you had nowhere else to go just to get over that Maya girl... wow!' Maya was shocked, she didn't know that Zack was living with Woody and Addison to get him over her.

'Er... hi I'm Maya' Maya nervously spoke.

'Wait your Maya! Awkward' Awkward indeed, that probably wasn't Maddie's smartest move.

'Yeah'

'Wait... your Maya Bennett, Cory... sorry I forget his last name girlfriend'

'Yeah, not anymore... I caught him cheating tonight...' Maya starts to sob.

'Oh, I'm sorry'

Zack desperate to get out of the holding cell still wanted to have some fun.

'So sweet thang. Do you want to go back to the ballroom and Partay' Zack asked. But the shock answer was weird.

'Yeah, sure' Both Maddie and Maya said the same thing at the same time.

'Wait... he called me sweet thang... no he called me' Again both Maya and Maddie said the same thing at the same time. The thoughts in Zacks head were confusion:

'Wow both Maya and Maddie like me? Er... which one, which one.' The thought's in Zack's head just filled up of confusion.

Cody reached Bailey's hospital room and she didn't look to well. Bailey was as white as a goose and you could see the vains in her cheeks and her happy brilliant smile disappeared. A doctor came in to tell Cody on what had happened.

'So whats wrong with her' Cody asked shaking in nervousness

'Well her case is very rare. It seems that something wrong in her life that has been hurting her had made her guilty and something in her life that gave her joy was taken away and the pain went around her body and we think she started to cry. When she started crying she was finding it hard to breath and she lost her breathe and collapsed' When the doctor finished telling Cody what was worong with Bailey he left to leave Cody all alone with Bailey.

Cody took Bailey's hand and whispered:

'Bailey, I love you and you know that. You're the one for me, why you weren't wearing your engagement ring I don't know. I love you, I love you... please... talk to me... I want to hear you... alive and well... why now, why now'

Baileys heart rate starts to drop...

Zack is standing in the holding cell trying to choose between Maya and Maddie...

**Will Bailey survive... how will this effect Cody? Who will Zack choose?**

_Thanks to all you fans of my story. You guys feel free to review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys. So I have been tossing up on what to do for this chapter. Yes it is writer's block. It's taking me weeks to think about it so enjoy. I saw a really amazing Suite Life fan fic the other day, I can't remember what it was called but it gave me an idea for this chapter._

Zack was standing in the holding cell about to be freed when he was given the shock of his life... his ex-lovers both love him.

'Zack.' Maddie was curious on what was going though his head.

'Hello... earth to Zack?' Maya was curious on what Zack was thinking.

'Just, how could this happen? I mean... you both rejected me...WHAT?' Zack was just standing there with a blank look on his face.

'Look Zack.' Maddie looked like she was about to give a speech. 'I know I maybe older than you... but I've known you for sooooooo long. You don't deserve her, you deserve someone else'

'Yeah and by someone else you mean you' Desperately wanting Zack back Maya came up with the best insult she could do but that wasn't probably her best.

'Look Zack just leave her to die alone' Maddie's comment was so cruel Maya started to cry.

'Yeah said the 'sweet innocent candy counter girl from Boston' who did nothing to actually change Zack. When we were dating I taught him to stay loyal and to defend for himself and for others. And he didn't even cheat on me while we were dating' Maya said back to show Maddie how much she cared for Zack.

It was now 3:00am and Cody is sitting outside Bailey's hospital room sleeping. A door opens and a doctor comes out and tells Cody the good news and the bad news.

'Mr Martin' the doctor asks. 'Cody Martin?'

'Yes right here sir' Cody answers back. 'So what's happened?'

'Well I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that she is in a coma and her heart beat is still going. But the bad news is... she might die...'

'SHE MIGHT DIE?' The whole hospital went silent.

'Errrrrrrr... can you please be more specific doc...' Cody asks, trying to look cool, calm and collective.

'It's doctor, sir' the doctor replies back.

'Ah yessss, doctor...'

'My last name is not worth mentioning'

'Why? Last names are important'

'Why are we talking about last names?'

'Cause your last name is Jackson?'

The doctor stared at Cody who was trying to feel happier.

'Who are you named after Michael Jackson, Janet Jackson or Percy Jackson...' Cody, still trying to seem happy was making him look more and more stupid considering he is a straight A's student.

'Okay first of all, none of the above. Second, Percy Jackson is a demi-god, not part of an African American family and third... shut up!' The doctor was annoyed at Cody and ran away from him as fast as he could until he couldn't see him anymore.

'Wow. Doctors (scoff)' Cody whispers to himself, while still being stared at by patients and staff around the hospital.

In the holding cell the police had just released Zack out, ready for him to be free.

'You got lucky young man' said one police officer sternly.

'Thanks' Zack awkwardly replies.

'So are you ready to party?' Maddie says to Zack.

'Wait I didn't say I chose you?'

'What... wait what do you mean 'chose me' were friends'

'Maddie?'

'What?'

'What did you say before?'

'Are you okay'

'Errrr... I think?'

Cody walked inside Bailey's hospital room to check up on her when he hears a familiar voice

'Cody?' Bailey spoke! But it was very quiet though.

'Yes?'

'I love you.'

'I know'

'I'm sorry about before'

'Oh that' Cody said the last comment pretty heartless. 'Why weren't you wearing your engagement ring?'

Then Bailey goes back to sleep. Cody goes into panic mode. Then Mr and Mrs Pickett show up in the hospital room and they give Cody a note as they were too scared to talk.

_Dear Cody,  
>We are speaking on behalf of Bailey.<br>I know you are wondering where her engagement ring is.  
>Well due to our extreme debt since Granny Pickett died we had no other way to pay up the debt so instead we had to force Bailey to sell her engagement ring so we could afford to stay in Kettlecorn.<br>I'm sorry we had to do this but we knew how much this ring cost and that was how much money we needed to get out of debt.  
>We apologize you had to find out this way.<em>

_Sincerely,  
>Clyde &amp; Eunice Pickett<em>

'What?' Cody was shocked. 'So now because I over reacted I might lose my fiancé forever?'

Cody slammed back into a chair in pain and guilt.

Meanwhile Zack was hanging out with Maddie. It was now 3:30 am, it has been a long night.

'So where do you want to go from here?' Zack asks.

'What do you mean' Maddie replies.

'In our relationship'

'Huh?'

'You know...er...' Then a man started walking towards Maddie and kissed her on the forehead.

'Oh, Zack this is my boyfriend Jason.' Maddie said happily.

'Oh... you have a boyfriend... oh this is awkward' Zack replies gritting his teeth together _(I don't know if gritting is a word)_

**So, Zack it was a big misunderstanding, maybe Maya might be the one! Will Bailey die? A surprising twist is in store that no one saw coming.**

_Sorry it took so long but please feel free to review. Not much chapters to go!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I know you guys have been waiting torturously for this next chapter. I've got such a surprise in store (well it may not be that much of a surprise to some people...) okay maybe I should stop talking.  
>Enjoy!<em>

'So... Jason is your boyfriend' said Zack in extreme embarrassment.

'Yeah who did you think he was' Maddie asked. 'Why what were you thinking?'

'Oh... I thought... oh nevermind'

'Just tell me?'

'Oh I thought you had a crush on me'

Maddie started laughing at the top of her lungs. 'Wait I shouldn't be laughing right now.' Maddie then started to feel guilty.

'But you called me sweet thang!' Zack questioned her on why she was acting weird.

'Because, I knew how important Maya was to you. And when I found out about what she did to you to change you from 'playa' to superhero... I know that you guys would be perfect for eachother'

'This is really confusing me' Zack then started to think, _Maybe she is the one. _'You know what... I'm taking your advice. Even though I don't understand it. I go get her now from the holding cell, thanks Maddie' Zack kisses Maddie on the cheek, when he noticed Jason staring at him.

'Nice to meet you' Zack nervously said.

'Right back at ya'. But please don't do that while I'm here' Jason said back.

'Okay' Zack goes ahead and runs after Maya.

Meanwhile it's 5:30am and Cody, Mr and Mrs Pickett are asleep in Bailey's hospital room when they hear a voice.

'Cody.' Bailey spoke, but this time with more energy.

'Bailey?' Cody just lit up like a Christmas tree to hear his fiancé's voice. Cody yelled in happiness to see that she is alive. 'Man, don't ever do that to me again'

'Oh I promise. And we'll go shopping for a new engagement ring as soon as I can get out of hospital'

'Deal' Cody and Bailey then shared a passionate kiss with Bailey's parents standing by, happy crying. A doctor then walks in and tells the group on what is happening.

'Well Miss Pickett, you are free to go' the doctor said smiling. Cody carefully carrying Bailey in his arms, walk out of the hospital, now free. Yes, it has been a long night. :)

Speaking of long nights, after taking Maddie's advice, Zack is going back to pick up Maya from the holding cell and tell him his feelings for her. Zack has been up all night and now it was 7:00am. Zack arrives to the holding cell and sees Maya asleep on the bench. Maya slowly wakes up and sees Zack's face.

'Zack. What are you doing here?' Maya asks very quiet.

'Oh nothing really, I just came to pick up you' Zack replies. A woman police officer was standing by watching.

'But I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.'

'Maybe I've thought it through a little more'

'What what do you mean?'

'I know you asked me to take you back and start dating again'

'Yeah?'

'And you know how I said no'

'Yeah?' Maya was starting to get nervous.

'Well can I take that answer back and change it?'

'Well...'

Bailey and Cody went back to their hotel room, all happy and full of spirit.

'So what about the engagement ring?' Bailey asked Cody.

'What about it?' Cody asked back.

'Do you wanna get another one?'

'Er... sure' So Cody and Bailey went to the nearest jeweller and picked out a ring.

'So what ring to you want honey?' Cody asked.

'You choose?' Bailey replied.

'Okay... what about the silver one, with the aqua diamonte jewel, since aqua is your favourite colour'

'I love it' Cody purchased the ring and slid it onto Baileys ring finger.

'Now we're officially engaged' Bailey said, sounding like she was about to cry. Then Cody noticed something bad.

'Oh My I forgot about Zack!' Cody and Bailey rushed towards the holding cell.

Soon as Maya was deciding Cody and Bailey run in both happy and scared. The last time the two were in a prison was back in Parrot Island.

'Zack, Maya? What are you guys doing here' Cody asks. He was starting to get curious. 'Why are you going to pop the question? You know you've been in love with her forever?'

'Cody! That's actually a good idea' Zack says. A woman police officer comes and lets Maya out. Zack takes her hand and he gets down on one knee.

'Look Maya, I know that you haven't decided if you want to get back together or not, but something is telling me you are the one' Zack was only half- finished when Cody interrupted.

'Yeah that someone was me!' Cody yelled, in both reality and sarcasm.

'Anyway, Maya Elizabeth Bennett, will you marry me?'

'Oh my god...' Maya said in shock

_How was that surprise huh! Yeah it had to be a cliff-hanger I know. But please feel free to review._

_riva-dancer777_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey. Just to let you know this is the eighth and final chapter :( . Thanks so much for tuning in to my story. It's been fun to write and I really enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who favourited my story and everyone who commented._

'Did you really just purpose to Maya?' Cody was in shock, his comment was just supposed to be sarcasm!

'But when you said that, it made me realise how much I love her.' Zack knew that what he was doing was right. He loved her

'You know she still has to say yes'

'Yes I will marry you' Maya says quietly.

'Sorry, what did you say' Zack asked nervously.

'It's a YES!'

The whole police office and Cody and Bailey cheered, the high school sweethearts are now engaged! Zack and Maya hugged each other while all the officers got back to their jobs.

'How am I supposed to tell my parents I got engaged in a police station?' Maya asked.

'I don't care, as long as you make it sound romantic.' Zack replied jokingly. They both shared a chuckle. Cody and Bailey left to leave the two newly engaged couple alone, as Zack and Maya shared a passionate kiss.

_-Since that wild night -_

Cody and Bailey got married 6 months later and Bailey gave birth to their first child, a girl named Madison Taylor. And Zack and Maya got married about a year after their engagement. Maya gave birth to twins, a girl named Rebekah Grace and a boy named Michael Travis. Since then both couples have lived in happiness, Cody and Bailey lived in Boston where they would be close to Cody's mum and dad and Zack and Maya lived in New York where they would be close to Maya's parents. And both couples have lived in peace ever since that wild night.

_Boom! It is done :(... sorry it was so short._

_Thanks so much for reading. More stories to come don't worry._

_riva-dancer777_


End file.
